warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Warehouse
The Warehouse is the global storage facility for artifacts. There have been 13 iterations of the Warehouse throughout history.All information in this article comes from information originally appearing on the Syfy Warehouse history page. According to recent information, the current iteration, Warehouse 13, was built on American soil in 1914, contradicting Artie's earlier statement that the first version of the current Warehouse was built in 1898.Pilot Warehouse 1 (Greece) Location: Kingdom of Macedonia Time Period: 336 BC - 323 BC The first Warehouse was built in Macedonia by Alexander the Great to house various artifacts he collected during his life while on campaign. It is possible that an artifact was responsible for his poor health and subsequent death by poisoning. The first Warehouse was built directly next to his residence, lending credence to the theory that an artifact was responsible for his death (although he died in Babylon, Mesopotamia - not Macedonia). Warehouse 2 (Egypt) Location: Ptolemaic Dynasty (Egypt) Time Period: 323 BC - 31BC The second Warehouse was built in Egypt immediately after the death of Alexander the Great. This iteration of the Warehouse saw the establishment of the governing body of Warehouse officials known as the Regents. These regents were the first "collectors" or agents of any Warehouse and were responsible for adding to the Warehouse trove such artifacts as Cleopatra's Asp Skin. Agents were not officially employed until much later in Warehouse history. The Warehouse moved to its next location shortly after Cleopatra's death. However, the Warehouse was not properly deactivated, due to the invasion of the Romans in 31 B.C. In 2010, it was reactivated by students on a secret trip to Egypt as paid by H.G. Wells to "discover" it. Wells' goal was to lure Warehouse 13 agents into Warehouse 2 and help her bypass the traps. Warehouse 2 required those who entered to pass three tests before they were safely inside. These tests challenged the mind, body, and soul, respectively. In the mind test, one is required to get rid of many large pegs by "jumping" them over each other until only one remains. In the body test, they must guide themselves through an obstacle course of fire and axes. Regent Benedict Valda died during this test. In the soul test, the agent has an illusion that they are in their happiest place, while in reality the floor is falling out from beneath them. Warehouse 2 attempted to form a connection with Irene Frederic, current Warehouse Caretaker, when it was reactivated. Warehouse 13 agents Pete, Myka, and Helena G. Wells were able to fully deactivate it. By unknown methods, most or all artifacts were sent to Warehouse 13 after they were buried under sand. Warehouse 3 (Italy) Location: Western Roman Empire Time Period: 31"Buried" BC - 434 AD With the suicide of Cleopatra and the subsequent conquest of Egypt by Rome, the Warehouse moved to the Western Roman empire, beginning what may have been the most bountiful period of Warehouse activity in its history. It is believed that the rulers of Rome contributed tens of thousands of artifacts to the Warehouse, thus ensuring a fruitful and powerful empire. Three of the most important artifacts contributed during that time include Marcus Aurelius's Sword, Constantine the Great's Crucifix, and Nero's Lyre. Warehouse 4 (Huns) Location: Hunnic Empire Time Period: 434 AD - 453 AD As Rome's influence in the world began to wane and the Hunnic Empire's influence increased, the next iteration of the Warehouse appeared somewhere in what is now known as eastern central Europe. No known capital of the Hunnic empire was ever clearly identified, however, and the Warehouse moved not long after the death of Attilla the Hun, as his sons vied for power of the empire. The 4th iteration of the Warehouse was one of the shortest in history, lasting only 19 years total, at which point it moved back to the (Eastern) Roman empire (now known as the Byzantine empire). Warehouse 5 (Byzantium) Location: Byzantine Empire Time Period: 453 AD - 813 AD The short period of time the Warehouse existed in the Hunnic empire was eclipsed by its return to Rome under the rise of what is now called the Byzantine Empire. During this time, the Warehouse again flourished and thousands of artifacts were added to the Warehouse stores from around the world, especially those of religious significance. It wasn't until slightly after the Byzantine rise of iconoclasm that the Warehouse relocated itself to its next location—the Far East. Warehouse 6 (Cambodia) Location: Khmer Empire (Southeast Asia) Time Period: 813 AD - 1219 AD The 6th iteration of the Warehouse was located in the city of Angkor in what is now known as the Kingdom of Cambodia. It was located in this Southeast Asian country for over four centuries and represents the greatest time of expansion of the Warehouse's collection of Asian artifacts, especially those related to the Hindu and Buddhist religions. The Warehouse lasted here until slightly after the death of Jayavarman VII, one of only two Buddhist emperors in the history of the Khmer empire, as political unrest began to sweep the empire. Warehouse 6 introduced the Feng Shui Spiral, which is capable of reading the overwhelming emotion behind an artifact's creation to help shelve it properly.Parks and Rehabilitation Warehouse 7 (Mongolia) Location: Mongol Empire Time Period: 1219 AD - 1260 AD After the beginning of unrest in the Khmer Empire, the Warehouse again moved, but not far, this time to the center of the Mongol Empire in what was likely the city of Karakorum. Little is known about the artifacts added during the time it was located in the Mongol Empire, though it is thought that the Warehouse did expand its collection. At some point during the usage of Warehouse 7 Genghis Khan forged the Remati Shackle to make sure it stayed under the control of the Mongols. It wasn't until the political unrest heralding the start of the reign of the Kublai Khan that the Warehouse moved once again back to Europe. Warehouse 8 (Germany) Location: Holy Roman Empire Time Period: 1260 AD - 1517 AD The 8th iteration was located in Berlin, Germany as the Holy Roman Empire began to hold sway through the world. It was during its time in this location that The Regents perfected their analysis of what heralded a Warehouse move, learning how to read the climates indicating a decline of power of the hosting Warehouse culture. In the case of the eighth Warehouse, it was Martin Luther's issuance of the "Ninety-Five Theses" which ushered in the start of the Protestant Reformation and the beginning of the decline of the Holy Roman Empire that prompted the next move. In We All Fall Down, Claudia and Steve visit Warehouse 8 in order to find the dangerous Chinese Orchid, known for causing the deadly "sweating disease". Upon arrival, they find that an insurance firm has been built over Warehouse 8's original foundations and that the entrance is now located deep underground. After they find it, they discover the Warehouse is now nothing more than a small empty cave, only showing a clue as to the Orchid's location - a stone bridge over a river, indicating the artifact's guardians, the Steinbruck family. Warehouse 9 (Turkey) Location: Ottoman Empire (Turkey) Time Period: 1517 AD - 1566 AD The 9th iteration of the Warehouse was only located in the Ottoman empire until the death of Suleiman the Magnificent, a period of great cultural improvement. Although the exact location is unknown, it is likely the Warehouse was located in Constantinople (now called Istanbul), the Imperial seat of the empire. Because the Topkapi Palace still stands to this day, the Warehouse was clearly not located too closely to this area of the city. With the death of Suleiman, the empire began to suffer political and military stagnation, and despite being a prominent cultural center for hundreds of years after his death, the Regents moved the Warehouse yet again. The original entrance to Warehouse 9 was hidden behind a wall of rock, and could only be opened by reciting a specific phrase: "Iftah ya simsim" ("open sesame" in Arabic). It served as the inspiration behind the folk tale Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves.The Greatest Gift In All the Time in the World, it's revealed that Paracelsus, a dangerous and insane alchemist, was the original Caretaker of the Warehouse before he was bronzed and erased from the files. In Endless Terror, after combining Theodosius of Bithynia's Sun Dial, Karl Schwarzschild's Pocket Watch, Pierre-Simon Laplace's Telescope and H.G. Wells' Time Machine, Paracelsus traveled back in time to the era of Warehouse 9 with plans of killing the Regents of that time. He succeeded in his plan and seized sole control of Warehouses 9 through 13. Once Pete and Myka traveled back in time to Paracelsus, they met an agent Lisa Da Vinci who helped them track him down and re-establish the original timeline, returning the histories of Warehouses 9-13 to normal. Warehouse 10 (India) Location: Mughal Empire (India) Time Period: 1566 AD - 1725 AD The rising power of the Mughal Empire, which eventually encompassed the majority of the Indian subcontinent by the height of its influence, convinced the Regents to relocate the 10th iteration of the Warehouse. Likely the location was in the capital city of Agra, then the capital of the empire and eventual home to the famous Taj Mahal, the original plans of which are currently housed at the Warehouse. The decline of the Mughals with the rise of British Colonialism signals yet another Warehouse move. Continuity Note: Syfy notes that the end of the reign of Shah Alaam I signaled the power change prompting the Regents to move the Warehouse to its next location. Either the Shah's name is incorrect or the date is incorrect, though it is more likely the name, not the date. Shah Alaam I's fourth son, Muhammad Shah, was the emperor in power during the year the Warehouse was moved. Warehouse 11 (Russia) Location: Russian Empire (Moscow) Time Period: 1725 AD - 1830 AD Peter I the Great of Russia consolidated the power of the Russian Empire and upon his death in 1725, his wife Catherine I took power. This coincided with the relocation of the 11th iteration of the Warehouse to Moscow, the seat of power at that time. During this iteration, the Regents began to regularly use agents not only for artifact retrieval but also protection of the Warehouse itself. The collection within the Warehouse had, by this time, grown incredibly large and a team of agents began scouring the world for artifacts. Napoleon Bonapate's attempt to invade Russia in 1811-1812 was fueled in part by a desire to wrest control of Warehouse 11 and its collection of artifacts from the possession of Tsar Alexander I and Romanov control. Napoleon I was ultimately forced to withdraw from Russia following the burning of Moscow, but the incident was sufficient to prompt the Regents to begin the process of constructing the next incarnation of the Warehouse. The construction process lasted eighteen years and was only completed in 1830. In the episode Lost & Found, Charlotte Dupres states that she had a run in with this Warehouse and Alexei, an agent at the time, who killed her twice. Continuity Note: Both Artie Nielsen and Benedict Valda state that Warehouse 2 had agents of its own (although as early Regents were also described as the "field agents of the time", this can be looked over).Buried Claudia Donovan says that the Chinese Orchid was collected by agents of Warehouse 8.We All Fall Down Charlotte Dupres and Bennett Sutton say that Paracelsus was apprehended and Bronzed by agents of Warehouse 9.All the Time in the World Pete Lattimer, Myka Bering, and Paracelsus encounter agents of Warehouse 9 when they travel back in time to 1541.Endless Terror Warehouse 12 (Britain) Location: British Empire (London) Time Period: 1830 AD - 1914 AD The year 1830 marked the date that most historians agreed the Industrial Revolution had finally taken hold in the world. With the fall of the Russian Empire on the horizon, the Regents chose to move the Warehouse yet again, this time to the British Empire in the city of London, England, a move largely heralded as one of the best locations since the original location of the 2nd iteration, in Alexandria. With increasing industry promoting travel and increased numbers of agents, the Warehouse again expanded its collection, this time with artifacts obtained from locations farther away from the actual Warehouse than ever before thought possible. It was during this time that an unprecedented number of Warehouse upgrades and improvements occurred, all considered state-of-the-art and many of which are still in use today. By the 1890s the Regents were already considering relocating the Warehouse to America. In an effort to prevent the relocation of the Warehouse, and in order to demonstrate England's continuing might, an employee of the Warehouse, named Vincent Crowley, attempted to use a rocket, co-developed by himself with H.G. Wells and powered by Joshua's Trumpet, as a weapon against Germany (as during this period Germany and Britain had become embroiled in an arms race). The assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, heir to the Austro-Hungarian Empire in June 1914, and the outbreak of the First World War in August 1914 marked the closure of Warehouse 12 and the relocation of the Warehouse to America. When they were moving the artifacts to Warehouse 13, Dan Seavey attacked one of their boats, and stole many artifacts, including Aleister Crowley's Ruby Studded Unicursal Hexagram Necklace and a Piece of the Philosopher's Stone. In a similar incident, as revealed in the Warehouse 13 Comic Book, the Warehouse 12 freighter HMS Halcyon was sunk off the Virginian coast after the attempted hijacking by three rebels sent by Confederate President Jonathan Davis, who knew of Warehouse 12 and the power of artifacts, in an attempt to use its contents to turn the tide of the Civil War in the South's favor; all three men chose the gallows over confession. One of the men, Bartholomew Adair, was an ancestor of Viola Adair, who would later find and release part of the Halcyon's artifact cache, attracting the attention of Warehouse agents, in an attempt to live up to her father's example and legacy by killing them. H.G. Wells was an apprentice at this iteration of the Warehouse. Other employees at this iteration of the Warehouse included William Wollcott, Vincent Crowley, and Caturanga. Warehouse 13 (America) Location: South Dakota, United States Time Period: 1914 AD - Present The 13th iteration of the Warehouse marks the first time in its history that the Regents actively chose not to move the Warehouse to the center of an empire. Instead, the Warehouse was located in a remote area of South Dakota, within the United States of America. Because of the lack of population and the amount of possible land available, this area was chosen not just for remoteness, but also for expansion possibilities. With the rise of Hitler in the 1940s, a briefly discussed plan to move the Warehouse back to Germany was quickly abandoned. Security was vastly increased at the Warehouse with the increase in spying that became prevalent during that time and during the height of World War II. To prevent foreign spies from accessing Warehouse secrets and provide a stealthy reason for the Warehouse's existence, the Regents began circulating the very well-kept rumor that the Warehouse structure contained tax returns for all United States citizens. Ostensibly the rumor was repugnant enough to the majority of people that it and the increased technological safety measures of the time have protected the Warehouse ever since. It was destroyed by the House of Commons Masonry bomb left by Walter Sykes, but later restored by Artie through the use of Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe. The first version of Warehouse 13 was powered by three artifacts or artifact-fueled sources: Hydro-electricity (Neutralizer Processing Center), wind power (from Miguel de Cervantes's Windmill), and seismic force (generated by the Anubis Shrine); each was unstable and taken offline a long time ago. Warehouse 14 (China) Location Beijing, China Time Period: 2014 AD (Temporary) Also known as 'Cangku Shisi', thanks to the alternate reality version of Benedict Valda negotiating with the Chinese, utilizing Hiram Abiff's Tools, Warehouse 14 was originally to be installed beneath the Beijing Olympic Stadium. The facility was so far complete as to have nameplates on the walls and began to receive artifacts transferred through the Mason's Square. Warehouse 14's status remains unknown as the effect of the Mason's Square was reversed and Warehouse 13 was shown to be in operation fifty years after the initial transfer and reversal of artifacts. Whether the same location will be used when the Warehouse eventually moves is also unknown. References Category:Warehouse 13 Category:Warehouse 12